


take a bow (for the bad decisions)

by mehnema (swedish_furniture)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drinking, Gen, Pre-Relationship, im sure im tagging wrong there's not enough of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28847115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swedish_furniture/pseuds/mehnema
Summary: That old phrase about drinking math: one tequila, two tequila, three tequila, floor.(John is a wine mom who can't hold his liquor, Sherlock feels An Emotion ᵗᵐ and doesn't know what to do with it.)
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 9





	take a bow (for the bad decisions)

**Author's Note:**

> title from Bastille's Bad Decisions, because that's what posting this fic was. 
> 
> written in 2012, posted now because the world is already bad enough and i dont see how this could make it worse.

Logically, Sherlock knows  _ how _ people get drunk- the ethanol in the alcohol passes through to the stomach and intestine, is carried through the bloodstream to the brain, where it proceeds to block certain receptors, thus dulling judgement and inhibitions, and various other functions. He doesn’t much care  _ why _ people get drunk-  _ boring- _ or for the act itself- he’d tried it once, while he’d been in uni, and hadn’t much enjoyed himself.

Logically, Sherlock knows that John, like any other person, can get drunk. Illogically, he hadn’t expected him to walk into the flat, absolutely wasted.

“Shl’ck!” John exclaims on seeing him, and it’s really a change from his usual attitude, this is a little bit fascinating, actually.

But, no time for science, not now, not when John is stumbling perilously close to one of his experiments involving knives and fire.

Sherlock sighs, takes John by the arm, and gently leads him to his room. ”I trust you are able to dress without killing yourself? I’ll be back in a moment with water and neurofen.”

When he comes back, John’s almost managed to completely change- he’s got on sweatpants, but no shirt, and Sherlock takes it in stride, guiding him to his bed, and handing him the water and painkiller.

John smiles at him, and he reluctantly smiles back.

He doesn’t  _ care _ , no, this is for  _ science _ , this is  _ research _ , there are no  _ emotions  _ here, he has no need of  _ emotions _ .

…maybe in the morning, when John’s sober again, he’ll ask what was so wrong that it drove him to get pissed drunk on a work night.

For science, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> i was going to write something here asking for comments or something but i glanced up at Great British Bake Off and saw a woman so beautiful, she took my breath away and drove all words from my head. brain empty, just Sura.
> 
> get vaccinated, and be as safe as you can in these difficult times. i love you all.


End file.
